Yirmumah
by Demon of Darkness2
Summary: Hibiscus Yuubae's just graduated the Johto Pokemon Academy and can't wait to leave behind her verbally abusive family and the horrid memories of her childhood. With her best friend Tamer Johnson, she's about to start her new life as a Pokemon Trainer!


Hella all, I'm back and...writing a little better, I'd like to think. I've been working on this fic in my head for a while and am happy to say I finally have the first chapter ready to go. (Much like my original fiction story on FictionPres...Which reminds me, I changed my username over there and am thinking of doing the same here, over at FP it's Loki's Vengeance. What do you think?)

DISCLAIMER TIME: I don't own Pokemon or anything associated with it, I only claim ownership of Hibiscus and her family. Tamer and fam. are the brainchildren of my friend Irken Gir

* * *

"Hibiscus! Dinner!"

"Up yours, mom, I'm not eating with you retards!"

"I will NOT tolerate that kind of-" the now**-**closed door muffled the sound of an enraged mother-of-five storming up stairs.

Hibiscus Yuubae was a tall, skinny girl with a pretty face, more than half of which she kept hidden behind shocking pink curtains of hair. Aside from her bangs-which, at their longest strand, only reached her cheek- fell all the way to the small of her back where she tied it with a small cuff, letting the remaining four or so inches hang loosely over her rear.

The Umbreon sitting on her bed gave a little trill. Hibiscus laughed and stretched a long, pale arm to scratch behind his right ear.

"I know, Fathom, lemme just grab my bag, okay?" Fathom gave a small nod and contented himself to chewing on the edge of the mattress. "I almost wish I could be here to see that stupid cunt's head spontaneously combust at the sight of that mattress." Hibiscus snickered as she slid her arms through the straps of her backpack, ignoring the sound of her mother angrily pounding on her locked door. "Well, let's get the hell out of here." Fathom gave an agreeable purr and leapt to his feet. Hibiscus opened the window, letting Fathom out first. She swung one leg through, putting one foot down on the slightly slanted overhanging roof outside, and gave one last look at her shaking door.

"Hibiscus Yuubae! If you don't open this door right now-!" Hibiscus chuckled to herself, swung her other leg over the sill, and closed the widow from the outside.

"Cunt," she muttered with wry smirk. "C'mon, Fathom!" Her faithful Umbreon yipped and leapt nimbly from the pseudo rooftop, landing silently on the ground below. Hibiscus followed with a little more caution and a slight thud as she landed feet first, sliding into a crouching position upon contact with the ground. She'd perfected her method over years of sneaking out in the dead of night_. In fact_, she thought to herself bitter sweetly_, I could be as silent as Fathom in a couple of years…if I were bothering to come back this time._

Ducking to avoid being seen through her oldest sister's bedroom window and outright crawling to avoid being seen through the living rooms vast bay window (with Fathom mimicking her every move), Hibiscus crept off her parents' property and ran off into the night. With swiftness enough to keep up with her Umbreon, the lithe girl made her way quickly to her destinationGoldenrod Train Station. She smiled at the ticket salesman who returned her kindness.

"A bit late for your usual trip, don't you think, Miss Yuubae?" he asked without seeming to actually care either way.

"It's never too late to start a journey, Mr. Pensi," Hibiscus answered with a smirk. Pensi's usually affected surprise showed genuine in her features as he stared at her.

"I thought that wasn't for another few days still!"

"Things change and people's patience tends to break under too much bullshit," she shrugged. Mr. Pensi gave the girl a warm, heartfelt smile and wished her a pleasant ride and prosperous journey. She laughed, hopped up on the counter and hugged the man who had helped her through countless hardships ever since she had been small. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I _will_ be, I promise!" She gasped at the sound of Fathom's urgent cry from the train doors and had to hurry down and rush through the sliding doors of the train in fear of missing her last chance at freedom.

Fathom gave a gleeful trill and bounded around to the side of the building when they finally reached the exact place in Pallet town where they had traveled so far to reach. Hibiscus smiled at her Pokémon's enthusiasm and made her way to the side of the building as well, finding her familiar footholds and using them to climb to the side-roof, similar to the one outside her bedroom window back "home." The building itself resembled her house in a number of ways, but…homelier. It had started out as a house afterall, so it made sense for it to resemble one. The current residents had transformed it into a bakery sometime before Hibiscus had even set foot in this region of the world.

As she crouched in front of the window, she frowned to find that it was locked. Okay, so she was about three days early, so what? The window shouldn't be _locked. _After further attempts, she realized that it was simply stuck. With her entryway finally available to her, she slipped into the room, allowing Fathom entry before shutting it, possibly a little louder than she'd intended.

"Damn sticky window," she mumbled.

"Damn loud-ass cunt, sneaking into my room," A groggy voice grumbled behind her. "You woke me up!" Hibiscus turned around and shrugged.

"Not my fault you're a light sleeper," she answered the blue-haired girl sitting up in her bed. Tamer stared at her friend as if she'd lost a significant amount of grey matter.

"I'm a heavier sleeper than Cedric Diggory, who is dead." She scowled.

"Then fix your goddamned window, you lazy cunt" Hibiscus responded. Fathom warbled and both girls smiled a little.

"Owned," they both snickered simultaneously "Whatever," Hibiscus sighed. "I'll be in my room, I'm exhausted. Mom's been bitching at me all day."

"What else is new?" Tamer frowned, curling up under her covers again. "Now get out of my room."

"Goodnight to you, too." Closing the door behind her, once she was in the hallway, Hibiscus smiled. Ah, normalcy.

"Oh, Hibiscus, dear!" Hibiscus grinned at the plump little woman she currently faced, having to look down a little to meet her. "We weren't expecting you for another three days." She was pleased to see the tray of cupcakes she was suddenly being offered. "Fresh-made, new recipe; we're sampling them."

"Sampling eh?" Hibiscus took one, biting into the soft pastry. Behind the shocking pink curtains of hair, her eyes widened. "You've outdone yourself this time, Mrs. Johnson! But I don't suggest the sampling, you'll lose money." The older woman laughed.

"We're only sampling them to you, dear, we're selling the rest," Mrs. Johnson answered as if that much should have been obvious. She smiled as Hibiscus finished her cupcake. "I baked a cake yesterday, come downstairs and try some?"

"Maybe in the morning Mrs. Johnson, I was just on my way to bed." She looked down, adoringly, at Tamer's mother with an apologetic smile. "Long day."

"That's fine, dear, that's fine. You go get some shut eye and we'll fatten you up in the morning." She walked off past her down the hallway, muttering to herself. "You're so thin, dear, so very skinny..." Hibiscus smiled and shook her head. She loved Tamer's family.

* * *

Well, there you have it, short but sweet, right? The chapters to come should be a bit longer. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any concrit for me I'd be glad to hear it. If by some off chance you loved every minute of it, I'd be happy to get that too, so don't be afraid to Review people! 


End file.
